


a pretty good bad idea

by lescousinsdangereux



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Join Me, every trope ever, the author is assassin-creed-style leaping into a trash heap, trash fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lescousinsdangereux/pseuds/lescousinsdangereux
Summary: With great power comes unexpected and awkward side effects. Also: kissing lessons. (Isn’t that how the saying goes?)





	1. a pretty good bad idea

She’s dreaming right before she’s awoken, so that might explain the terror she feels when her eyes first open. Or maybe it has something to do with the figure pulling themselves through her window. 

Kimberly acts before her eyes have a chance to adjust, rolling off of the bed and into a fighting stance before she takes in the untied sneakers, grey sweatpants, and yellow tank top.

“Trini?” Kim asks in disbelief. “What – what time is it?”

It’s a real sign that something is wrong when Trini doesn’t respond - not with a flat remark about the alarm clock with neon pink numbers that Kim definitely see (despite the question) or the admittedly somewhat ridiculous sight of Kim in an oversized USA Gymnastics t-shirt and fuzzy socks. 

“Trini?” she asks again, quieter now, as she steps forward towards the window where Trini stands, gaze focused on the ground.

“I don’t know why I came here,” she mutters. “I’m gonna–”

“Don’t!” She doesn’t use an excuse this time, simply reaches out to rest a (tentative) hand on Trini’s arm; once she makes contact, she realizes that Trini is shaking - only just. “You don’t always have to run. What happened?”

Nothing to do with Ranger business, Kim is willing to bet. Not when Trini had texted all of them before with seeming ease, even after Rita had invaded her home and left deep scratches that - now that Kim looks closer - have faded away a bit too well.  

“I hurt someone,” Trini says shortly, then sucks in a shuddered breath. “I didn’t mean to,” she adds, with a level of emotion that Kim hasn’t heard since the bonfire (the one that she had wimped out on - the one where she had listened and not shared - the one she had realized that out of all the Rangers, she deserved to be there less than anyone).

“Of course you didn’t,” Kim says softly, taking a half step closer.

“I was – it was just…” Trini folds her arms. Then unfolds and refolds them.  “We were kissing. It got… whatever – intense, I guess.”

Kim actually feels herself flush. Like some kind of… inexperienced freshman.

“Oh, that’s… good.”

That, at least, gets a reaction; Trini’s head snaps back up as she levels Kim with an almost reassuring sneer.

“Good? Kim, I basically put her through a wall! I think I bruised her!” She loses steam quickly though, and her gaze finds the ground once again. “And then I jumped out of her window.” She scoffs. “So stupid. Guess that’s done with.”

“Maybe if you just…”

“Explained?” Trini finishes dryly. “Yeah, that’d go over well. ‘Hey, sorry I dented your wall with your _body_ , but I’m a _superhero_ and lost control over my super-strength because kissing you felt _nice_. Wanna do it again?’”

“I mean, yeah?” Kim begins, but hurries onward when Trini stares at her in disbelief. “Not _exactly_ that, but you probably just need to, like, practice?”

Trini scoffs again, and finally moves away from the window (and Kim), and into the middle of the room, where she slumps against the foot of the bed. Kim takes it as a good sign, especially when Trini’s small scowl turns into a smirk, upon taking in the whole of her bedroom.

“So pink was a thing for you before you were a Ranger, huh?”

“I never really got around to redecorating,” Kim shrugs, sitting on the floor next to Trini (so that their shoulders _just_ brush). “The whole pink ballerina theme worked when I was eight, and… until recently, messing up the careful equilibrium of my life wasn’t really something I was super into. Anyways, I guess it fits again.”

“I bought a yellow flannel the other day,” Trini admits. “I wasn’t even thinking about it. And look!” She tugs at her (yellow) tank with a soft little groan. “So stupid.”

“It’s all a lot for us to get used to. Including… you know,” Kim prompts, and Trini rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, well, you and Jason can put each other through walls all you want. It’s not like you’ll hurt each other. Or give away the _big secret_. Lucky you.”

Kim blushes again. (It’s not great. And she’s not sure she understands why it’s happening so much _now_.) “Jason and I aren’t…”

“Yeah, right,” Trini laughs.

“We’re _not_ ,” she says again, more firmly this time. “I mean… we haven’t.”

“ _Yet_.”

She falls silent, unsure how to respond. (Unsure about a lot.) Still, there’s no beating Trini in a game of silence, so it stretches on past the point of comfort for Kimberly. Even the sounds outside are muted (Angel Grove has little in the way of nightlife), limited to the occasional chirp of an insect.

“I’m just saying,” she says, giving in after not much longer than a minute. “We’re all here for you, alright? If you need help. With… whatever.”

“With avoiding kissing a pretty girl to the point of injury?” Trini drawls. “Yeah, all I need is one of Jason’s pep talks for that, then I’m all fixed.”

Kimberly frowns. “Practice, I meant. You could practice… kissing?”

Her confident tone fades pretty quickly with that one, and Trini shoots her a sideways glance at the half-hearted attempt. “ _Really_? You’re sticking to that?”

“It could help! We all had to learn how to morph. And to not accidentally jump over buildings or tear doors off their handles. So why shouldn’t you be able to practice this too? It just takes a little concentration, right? You could practice with… someone! Keeping your cool. In those situations.”

“Yeah, well, problem is, I wouldn’t have a problem ‘keeping my cool’ with anyone who might be willing to volunteer.” At Kimberly’s puzzled look, Trini rolls her eyes again. “ _Dudes_ , Kim. I’m not into dudes.”

“Oh, so… not at all. Um. Okay.” The flush on the back of her neck is back, and Kimberly especially hates it now. “So… me, then. You could practice with me.”

Trini’s lips twist in an expression of vague annoyance or maybe displeasure; Kim doesn’t really like either option.

“What, so just because I like girls I have to be into you?”

“Of course not,” Kimberly shoots back, clearly peeved, despite herself. “Look, I’m just trying to help and if you don’t think I’m pretty or whatever–”

“Give me a break!” Trini snorts, shifting away from Kim, and onto her feet, but Kim just follows her up. “You’re fishing for compliments now? _Really_?”

“Well, fine, if it’s not _that_ , what is it? What’s not good enough for you?”

“Oh, _I don’t know_ ,” Trini drawls, voice coated in sarcasm. “Maybe the whole you being straight thing, Kimberly.”

“I thought you didn’t like labels.”

The look Trini gives her is once again hard for Kim to read (disbelief? hurt? anger?), but she knows she’s gone too far – pushed too much – and immediately drops her gaze.

“Sorry,” she murmurs. “The whole… me being a bitch thing is kind of a hard habit to break, I guess.”

Trini sighs, but she also sits back down, this time on top of Kim’s bed, right at the foot, where all her sheets (pink and green floral) had bunched up in her earlier dash out of bed.

“You’re not a bitch,” Trini says, shrugging her shoulders a bit. “Just sometimes… bitchy.”

That’s probably kinder than Kim deserves, and weirdly close to what Jason had said. It makes her feel almost warm. With gratitude and…friendship, maybe. Affection? Whatever it is, it must show on her face, because Trini gives her a strange look.

“That doesn’t mean this isn’t a stupid idea, though. The practicing thing.”

That shakes Kim out of it, at least partially, and she once again sits alongside Trini, a bit closer than before. “Do you have a better one?”

“No,” Trini admits, eyes narrowing slightly as she stares at Kim, unwavering. Kim just stares back, lifting her chin, just a little.

(She has the unnerving thought that if she looks away, Trini will call the whole thing off. And maybe never talk to her again. At least not about anything like _this_. Her subsequent thought it that… maybe that would be for the best. That there’s something here that maybe Kim doesn’t see, but should nevertheless avoid.)

“We’re friends,” Kim says, and even with everything that’s going on, it’s easy to find conviction for these words, at least. “So whatever it is you need, I’m here. Maybe some… yoga?” Kim makes a face at her own suggestion. “Hiking helps me. Swimming too. We just have to find the right thing that makes you feel…” _Safe_ , Kim thinks, but it sounds too stupid to voice aloud.

“Let’s do it.” Trini is all grim determination, her face set. “Let’s try your dumb idea.”

Kimberly blinks. “What?”

“Practice,” Trini clarifies blandly, and Kim can’t read her expression _at all_ now. “It’s the best bad idea we’ve got. Let’s try it.”

“Now?” She’s actually pretty proud of herself for not squeaking the word out – for making it sound calm and totally chill – even if it shouldn’t be an accomplishment at all. This dumb idea had been all hers, after all, hadn’t it?

“What would we wait for?”

Kim shrugs and tosses her hair (it doesn’t have quite the same effect it used to, but she’s constantly forgetting that). “Just want to make sure you’re comfortable. You weren’t, like, five seconds ago.”

“I guess I change my mind fast,” Trini drawls, but it sounds kind of like bravado, and Kim feels herself calm – just slightly – at the idea that maybe she isn’t the only one feeling weirdly anxious. “So let’s do this.”

Trini’s turned to look at her fully now, and there’s enough light from the moon for Kim to see the challenge offered up in her expression; that arch of her brow and the forced little smirk and from this close the lighter brown highlights in her eyes kind of flicker and… that’s all totally relevant. Definitely.

“Alright.” She leans towards Trini, one hand balancing on her own knee to steady herself as she twists (and puts on the most neutral expression she can muster). “Then kiss me.”

More silence. And staring. And Kimberly trying very hard to remain vaguely indifferent to the whole situation.

Just when she’s about to give up, Trini kisses her.

Lightly.

Just a soft press of her lips to Kim’s with hardly any pressure at all.

Kim considers: shifting closer, pulling away, deepening the kiss, starting to laugh, putting her hand on Trini’s cheek, opening her eyes (which had closed, reflexively), putting her hand on Trini’s hip, and pretending to fall off the bed, all in quick succession before she realizes she’s blushing and maybe a little lightheaded and also that Trini smells really nice, like she’d just taken a shower before she climbed through Kim’s window, and – oh – that makes the blush deepen a lot more and…

Then Trini sucks in a small breath of air and it makes her mouth open just a little and Kim’s hand curls, taking in a fistful of sheets, and…

Trini pulls away. Kim nearly pitches forward.

“Nope. That didn’t work.” Trini’s voice is gruff and… coming from far away?

It takes an extended moment (of opening her eyes and blinking repeatedly) for Kim to realize that Trini is already back at the window, practically halfway through to the outdoors.

“Wait. Trini. What?”

(Smooth. Super smooth.)

“Didn’t work,” Trini says again, turning her head only the slightest bit towards her before facing away once again; Kim stares at her back as though she’ll be able to find some kind of meaning in the moving lines of her shoulder. (She comes up entirely empty.) “Thanks for trying, though. See you tomorrow.”

Trini steps out on the (third floor) roof ledge and drops out of view; Kim barely hears the thud of Trini’s feet hitting the ground, and definitely doesn’t hear anything else after. Except maybe her own breathing, which sounds weirdly heavy to her own ears. She can also hear her heartbeat. Which sounds fast. Way too fast.

She takes in a deep breath. And then another. And then another, except that this time she licks her lips and – damn it – was that lip gloss? There had been no lip gloss involved in her pre-bedtime routine, especially not raspberry lip gloss. So that was definitely all Trini, and _that_  thought makes her stomach pitch and… back to deep breaths. 

It’s only then – after seven whole steadying breaths – that she notices she’s still clutching her sheets. Or, _part_ of her sheets, at least. And as she stares down at the ripped portion of her bedding (torn away, it seemed, by the force of her nails digging through them), she realizes that Trini had been right.

That hadn’t worked _at all_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a one-shot, but more words keep being written. I would like to say that I know where this is going or that I have any ideas for plot other than using all the tropes possible, but... I cannot. Welcome to Garbage City: I Don't Know What I'm Doing and Everything Is Subject to Change.


	2. total knockout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rangers hang out, Jason and Kim chat, and Kim still can't stop thinking about Trini's lips.

With all the bulldozers, excavators, pavers, and cranes, downtown Angel Grove is about as busy as it’s ever been, and it’s some kind of prime irony that - for once - this is the last thing Kim wants.

“They’re going to find it,” Billy says, rubbing his hands on his pants. “Guys, they’re _going_ to find it.”

“They’re not going to find it,” Jason returns, steady and reassuring. He reaches out a hand - all reflex - to pat Billy on the back, but pulls away quickly before any contact is made. “We stomped down tons of dirt on top of it with the zords. Why would they dig it back up?”

“Safety regulations, unusual seismic or deposit readings, wanting to recover the valuable metal Goldar might have left behind, scientific curiosity…” Billy starts to count off.

“Pretty much everyone in this town saw some crazy, alien, green light coming from the ground,” Trini drawls, pulling her hat (a vintage-looking San Diego Chargers one) further down over her eyes. Kim only catches the action out of the corner of her eye; she’s been avoiding looking in that direction all morning. She’s been avoiding thinking about the _person_ sitting in that direction, as well. (She has not been especially successful with either.) “You don’t think any of them are gonna want to figure out _why_?”

Jason sighs. “They’re not going to dig it up. They don’t want to know. We’re fine.”

“They just want to get on with their lives.” Zack, unlike the other four, had opted to watch the flurry of activity from the perch of a tree branch, but - hanging upside down from it as he is now - Kim doubts this choice had any strategic reasoning behind it, outside of it allowing him to drops twigs and leaves into Jason’s hair, which he has been doing at a steady pace since they first arrived in the park. “They want to forget it all happened.”

“People are stupid, sure. But there were _dinosaur robots_. And those dinosaur robots went from battling some giantass gold monster to patting down dirt like some kind of mega-construction worker, so…” 

“Is that Trini Ortiz-Kwan I hear putting marginal _faith_ in _humanity_?” Zack gasps and drops down from his branch with a graceful flip to his feet. “Guess that makes Kim the tie breaker. What do you think, K? Will our fellow Angel Grovians bury their secrets or dig them up?” 

The boys all turn to look at her; Trini continues to stare in the direction of the town. 

“Bury them,” she says, more firmly than intended. “Once something like that is right in front of you, it’s just going to cause problems.”

“The real question is,” Jason begins seriously, after a short moment of silence. “Will they build a new Krispy Kreme on top of it?”

The group laughs and even Kim has to crack a smile.

“Man, they _better_ !” Billy exclaims. “I used to have a glazed lemon filled donut every _day_ . Do you know how far the next closest Krispy Kreme is? 57.62 _miles_!” 

“No, no, no.” With a little sigh, Zack flops onto the ground in between Trini and Jason. “The _real_ real question is… how did Trini’s _date_ go yesterday?”

Jason and Billy both ‘ooh’ and Kim tries to smooth over the little start she gives by running a hand through her hair.

“It wasn’t a date,” Trini returns calmly.

“Kat Hillard, _senior_ and prom queen contender, asks you to help her with Spanish homework and you _agree,_ but it’s not a date?”

“Right.” 

Zack’s look turns sly. “So there was no mention of an oral ex-” 

He’s cut off by an acorn thrown with enough force that he’s unable to block it in time. It also leaves a bright red mark on his forehead. Billy and Jason both snigger, while Trini looks smug… until her eyes happen to catch Kimberly’s for a split second; her expression turns neutral and she looks away, fiddling with the brim of her hat.

“Fine, fine! Forget I ever showed an interest, Crazy Girl!” Zack shouts, without any heat whatsoever. “I have go anyways. My mom’s going to teach me to make dumplings. Or… try to. Again.” He grins and jumps to his feet, running off in the direction of his home. “It’ll go better this time. No fires, probably,” he calls back.

“Oh, and we have to go too,” Billy says, gesturing between him and Trini, who shoots him a strange look. 

“We do?” 

“Yeah, Jason said I should ask you to go somewhere so he could talk to Kimberly.”

Jason groans softly, but just shakes his head a little and smiles at Billy. “Yeah, thanks for that, buddy.” 

She can feel Trini’s gaze on her - can hear the soft snort that feels a lot like an ‘I told you so’ - but resolutely avoids looking at her. Or Jason. Billy is a safe choice, who smiles at her as he brushes his hands on the grass and stands. 

“So, where we going, Blue?” Trini asks, and Kim feels the girl’s gaze slide away (and breathes a small sigh of relief). “The arcade is still standing, right? Wanna try to beat my Street Fighter high score?” 

“ _You'_ _re_ TKO?” He’s clearly excited, though also perplexed. “Those aren’t your initials. Are they?”

“Close enough.”

Their voices fade away as they depart, leaving Kim feeling… well, she’s not sure if she’s more or less unsettled at the change, truth be told.

“Ah, sorry about that,” Jason starts, scratching at his jaw. “It’s not a big deal. Billy kind of made it sound like a big deal. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

Kim’s brow pinches. “‘Okay’?” 

“Yeah. It’s just… last night?” Jason turns to look at her straight on, and Kimberly’s throat falls through her stomach. “I just got a weird feeling. I dunno if it’s a team captain thing, or whatever, but ever since this whole thing started I sometimes feel kind of off when something’s happening with one of you; I think it has to do with us all being connected.”

“That's… kind of creepy, actually,” Kim says, hiding her relief with a crooked smile. 

Jason just laughs though. “Yeah, it kind of is. And, I dunno, maybe it's not anything. Maybe I'm imagining things. Since you're alright, right?” 

For a moment, Kim has the wild idea to confess everything: the visit through her window, the bad idea, the kiss, and the terrible tangle of emotions that she has not begun to attempt to unravel.

She had _tried_ of course - last night, staring up at her ceiling for a good three hours, focusing on the way Trini's lips had been softer than she would have guessed, and how she’d smelled like some kind of coconut shampoo, and how her touch had been unexpectedly gentle. It had not helped. At all. By the time the clock hit 5:30, Kim had taken a shower and walked to school early, much to the suspicion of her early-rising father.

But she can’t voice any of that to Jason, even waiting as he is with a patient, gentle expression. 

“Yeah. Just helping a friend.” She offers another easy-looking smile.

“Trini.” Jason nods, and even though there’s no knowledge of specifics in his voice or face, Kim’s stomach clenches again. “I thought I felt something from her too. I know you guys can figure it out, but hey, we’re a team now, right? That means we’re all there for each other. If you need anything, we’ve got each other’s backs.” 

(Kimberly had said something similar - freshman year - through the cheap plastic partition of a stall in the 2nd floor girls’ bathroom at Angel Grove High. Madison Kepler had dissolved into tears and - in between heavy sobs - told Kimberly of her spring break infidelities, incidents that her then-boyfriend, Taylor Martin, was most certainly ignorant of. She had made Kimberly promise not to tell a soul. Kimberly had promised.

She had also, one week later at the start of Homecoming Court nominations, slipped the information to Courtney Martin and _urged_ her to show mercy. ‘Just because Madison made a bad choice doesn't make her a bad person’, Kimberly had written (and what a twist of fate to have people telling her this same thing now, but actually meaning it). Courtney - notoriously protective of her younger brother - hadn’t listened. It was right in the middle of a Biology lesson that Courtney had slipped into the classroom with a heavy-duty electric shaver and buzzed away a decent chunk of Madison’s hair before a few fellow students managed to pull her off.

Madison hadn’t made Court that year.

Kimberly had.) 

“I know,” Kim says, voice softer than planned. “But some of it - it’s not mine to share.” 

Jason’s smile seems almost proud, maybe, and it’s kind of stupid that Kim starts to feel warm at even the thought of that. That maybe this is the right move. That she can figure this out without messing everything up. 

“Still up for training tomorrow morning, then?” he asks, bumping her shoulder with his own.

“7:00 sharp,” Kim salutes, before standing and hefting her school bag onto her shoulder; Jason follows suit.

“I’d offer you a ride, but it feels wrong to ask Kimberly Hart to travel on handlebars.” 

She laughs. “I've got something to do before I go home anyways. But -” Kim pauses, looking up at him with a genuine smile. “Thanks, Jason.”

 

\---

 

There may be something to what Jason had said before - about there being a lasting connection between the Rangers - because even with her back turned, Kim knows almost immediately who’s joined her, even before the girl speaks.

“What, you haven't got enough of this place yet?”

Kim finishes tying her boot and smiles up at Trini; the familiar, dry tone is enough to put her at ease - to make her think things might be heading back towards normal. (Whether that is what she _wants_ is a question for another time. That time might be _never_ , of course.)

“If you find another trail option in Angel Grove, let me know. Otherwise…” She looks around the quarry and shrugs, coming to her feet in almost the same motion.

“I guess there are worse places.” Trini pauses, shooting Kim a sideways glance. “Surprised you aren't sharing it with the captain. After your big _heart-to-heart_.”

Maybe Kim is reaching, but there’s something off about Trini’s tone -- something there beyond the usual heavy layer of sarcasm; it makes her stare at the girl for an extended moment, before she realizes that this is exactly what she had been avoiding all day long. (The quarry lights reflect off of Trini’s lips. She’s probably wearing gloss again, and Kim wonders if it’s the same Raspberry flavor.)

"It wasn’t like that,” she says, shaking her head to both refute the idea and clear her thoughts. Judging from Trini’s soft snort, the former is not successful. (Judging from the way Kim’s eyes once again want to drop down to her lips, the latter isn’t either.)

“So all those super obvious glances were just for fun, huh?”

For a second, Kim doesn’t even realize that Trini is talking about glances at _Jason_ . Which then makes her start to wonder if they _are_ talking about Jason. (They are, aren’t they?)

“I don’t know,” she begins cautiously. “I guess at first I thought there might be something there. With Jason, I mean. But now I’m not sure.”

“You’re not sure,” Trini repeats dryly.

“Is that a foreign concept to you?” Kim asks, amused.

Trini just waves her off, though. “This isn’t about me.”

“No?”

The question comes out instinctively, and Kim wishes she could take it back when Trini’s look shifts away from teasing and towards something (something that has Trini's mouth opening slightly and her eyebrows raising) that makes Kim sure about one thing, at least:

Trini is _beautiful._

(What that means for Kim… that’s _another_ question for later.)

“Oh, okay, this is going to be another cheesy speech about how we’re all _one_ , or how we’re a team, or whatever. I thought we decided that those were Jason’s responsibility.”

The droll tone and expression is back; Kim knows a mask when she sees one, but can’t be anything but relieved.

“And yours is - what - climbing up mountains to avoid us?” 

“Which makes yours shoving me off cliffs to make sure I _can’t_ avoid you?” Trini shoots back, and Kim just laughs.

“I can change things up,” she insists. “Bet I could beat you to the top of this trail.”

Trini crosses her arms. “You hike this trail, like, every day. That’s _way_ too much of an advantage.”

“Mmm.” Kim looks up at the darkening mountain before them, then back to Trini. “Five second head start?”

“I’ll take that. No cheating though.” She cracks her knuckles with a rather smug grin, then places herself in some kind of runner’s stance. Before Kim can respond, Trini takes off, though not without shooting Kim another little look over her shoulder. “It’s beneath you!”

Kimberly just blows her a kiss. (And it might be her imagination, but Trini almost appears to stumble.)

So, maybe that’s cheating a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have an outline for the next three chapters. Woot! Granted, it's like 5 words total, but hey, this is Garbage City, so that's me rising above expectations. Thanks for your nice comments, guys. Find me on tumblr if you want to flail some more with me (thecousinsdangereux).


	3. full and complete stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insert obligatory heated sparring chapter here.

They meet at Zack’s place by the quarry, which has become standard procedure for these early morning trainings. It’s beneficial for several reasons, not the least of which is because Zack is always waiting for them with coffee prepared how each of them prefer it.

(Kim takes hers black, to the surprise of everyone. Trini prefers her cup to involve more milk than actual coffee, but no one’s mustered the courage to tease her for it yet, not right before sparring, where the consequences could be _actually_ painful. Billy likes one and a half sugars and soy milk, along with the morning comic strips. Zack doesn’t seem to need anything to be his enthusiastic self, but Kimberly is convinced this is some sort of weird bragging right, and that he just drinks his before the group arrives.)

Jason’s mug is the biggest, and this appears to be his only requirement: lots of caffeine. Zack delivers about a pint of the stuff directly to Jason’s waiting hands and pats him gently on the head, before asking the same question he does nearly every training day:

“Okay, so… zord practice today?”

The group groans. Jason appears to be too tired to dignify the question with a response other than to continue pouring coffee down his throat.

“Offensive tactics today, probably,” Billy offers, not looking up from his comics. “Endurance tomorrow.”

Jason looks up to stare at the boy blearily. “Did I already tell you that, or can you read minds now?”

“Your training rotation is pretty regular.” He looks up with a hopeful expression. “But are we going to be able to read each other’s minds? Because that actually might make sense with the bioelectrical connectivity between us and the morph grid. Well – not real mind reading, right, but some kind of instinctive monitoring of all of our electromagnetic fields, which could potentially be translated into a basic understanding of–”

“Billy,” Jason groans. “Billy, I love you, man, and I wanna hear all of this, because it’s cool and honestly you might be onto something, but… later, alright? And slower. I can’t start to match you on this stuff even when I’m _awake_.”

“We’ll talk later,” Billy says with a gracious nod, then adds (with enthusiasm), “I’ll bring my molecular model kit!”

Kim feels a wave of affection for the whole group, and a subsequent wave of relief that they all made it here, somehow. (She’s still not sure, exactly, what happened with Billy. No one brings it up, not even Billy himself – like they might somehow reverse the process if they question it too much. Kim is happy to remain ignorant if it means keeping their group whole.)

“Time to jump into the pit then, I guess,” Zack sighs. “Can we all agree that there’s got to be a better way to get down there? Kim might be down with a daily swim, but look, you think my hair looks this good _naturally_?” He grins, probably only half-teasing as he fiddles with a few strands. “The water washes out all the product I use, I swear.”

“And here I was thinking the cheerleader would be the diva of the group.” Trini smirks at Kim, who makes a face right back.

“ _Former_ cheerleader, thank you. And I cut my hair off in a _school bathroom_ , so…”

Zack’s not wrong though; the water passage keeps the Ranger base hidden, but it also means they have to store dry clothes at Zack’s place (to change into before class) and, worse, train while damp. It never gets _freezing_ in Angel Grove, but Kim is definitely not looking forward to the winter months.

“Zordon might have something on that for us,” Jason hints, then finishes his coffee with one last swig. “But training first.”

-—-

“Alright, so, weapon training today,” Jason says, rubbing at his damp hair with a towel. “I know we don’t have Ranger weapons, yet…”

“Except for your fancy sword,” Trini cuts in.

“Except for my fancy sword. But there are a ton of things you can use in a surprise fight with Putties, or whatever the next kind of front line will be. Zordon’s team used to train with staffs, so we thought that would be a good next focus. What do you guys think?”

“That’d be an easy skill transfer to a lot of improvised weapons,” Kim agrees and Jason offers a grateful smile.

“Tree branches, construction rods, chair legs, stop signs…” Billy begins to list.

“Stop signs!” Zack echoes. “Oh man, I want to hit a Putty with a stop sign. Say something hilariously lame like…”

“‘Now _that’s_ a full and complete stop’,” Trini drawls and the group groans.

“Let’s pair off before Trini comes up with any more puns. Please.” Zack and Trini start to move towards a corner of the pit together, as usual, but Jason stops them quickly. “Actually, Zack, work with Billy. I want Trini and Kim together.”

Now, that’s not a phrase Kim had ever thought she would hear aloud, especially not from the mouth of Jason Scott. Her expression must be confused (or worse), because Jason continues his thought hurriedly.

“Trini’s the most aggressive fighter and you’re the best at dodging, out of all of us. I think Trini should start with a staff and… Kim, you can try to avoid her.”

That, at least, Kim has some practice doing, judging from the last few days (not that Trini hadn’t helped with a whole lot of evading of her own). Still, judging from Trini’s smug expression as she catches the weapon that Zack throws her way, maybe Kim should be a bit more concerned about this more literal version.

“You’re making her go against me, unarmed? Doesn’t seem fair.” She twirls the staff around with showy flair, but there’s a pinch of concern in her brow. “And with steel? Wouldn’t wood staffs have been a better choice?”

Kim definitely does _not_ disagree; they’re all sturdier now, sure, but also stronger.

Of course, Jason has an answer for this too. “When I was working on the basics with Alpha, the wooden sticks broke pretty much every time he landed a hit.” He grins. “Which was pretty much all the time. We switched to these halfway through.”

This is not encouraging, but Trini just shrugs like it’s a totally reasonable explanation and keeps twirling her staff. Kim does a mental run-through of her wardrobe and her long sleeve options; she is definitely going to be picking up some bruises today. Still, she’s not about to let Trini onto any of that, or even ask her to take it easy. (Trini would, of course, but their enemies won’t, so what’s the point?) Instead, Kim just raises her chin in challenge, then lifts her fists. For good measure, she throws in a beckoning gesture with a curl of her fingers. Trini laughs. Then she advances.

There was a reason no one (including Trini herself) had argued with Jason’s assessment in calling her their most aggressive fighter; Trini fights without hesitation, mercy, or pause. When she is not striking, she is building momentum for the next attack, and with a staff in her hand, this is especially evident, since the weapon never ceases in its movement, twirling over her hands, shoulder, and back in a way that looks effortless.

Kim barely manages to get out a soft ‘ _shit_ ’ before the first strike… which she only just manages to avoid with a quick lean and jump backwards. (It’s not a great start.) The end of the staff passes (what seems like) inches from the tip of her nose, before it swings around again. This time, Kim ducks under it, then attempts a jab to Trini’s side; it doesn’t land, but it puts the girl slightly off balance and places Kim closer to her core, which seems like a good move, given the metal stick twirling about. Still, Trini manages to push her off with the center of the staff, catching Kim in the shoulder, then swings the weapon up, around, and down. Kim shifts to the side just in time, and tip of the stick hits the floor with a loud clang.

The force of the hit also dislodges a large chunk of rock from the ground, and Kim wastes a precious second thinking about what a strike like that might do to her face. (It would definitely scar, right? And not a stupid acne scar – the ones her mom had warned her about from age seven on – either.)

Continued contemplation on the matter is discouraged by the heavy metal staff once again heading towards her body.

She has to block it this time, catching the bottom on the palms of her hands, which hurts like a _bitch_ and, worse, proves to be ineffective; she manages a loose grip and pulls the staff to her side, but Trini simply jerks the weapon forcefully backwards, causing Kim to wonder (for the first time) if metal rash is a thing. (If it is, she’s totally going to have it tomorrow.) To add further insult, Trini lands a kick at Kim’s stomach, even if it is a light one.

“You’re going to have to up the dodging, Kim,” Trini taunts, stilling her staff briefly as she flows backwards, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet.

At least Kimberly is quick with a counter, even if it is a _really_ low blow. “Not the best effort I’ve seen lately, I’ll admit, but, hey, there aren’t any windows to jump through around here, so I’m kind of at a disadvantage.”

Trini’s lips curl (though not so much in a smile), and resumes the fight with a slightly ill-timed thrust, which Kim shifts around, back pressing along the length of the stick as she spins in towards Trini, chopping at her neck (and making Trini lean back), before slamming her hands down on Trini’s forearms and – when the girl pushes against her – gripping her wrists tightly. There’s a somewhat inelegant struggle wherein Trini knees her in the thigh and Kim elbows her in the face and Kim ends up releasing one of Trini’s wrists and actually slipping in between the girl and her weapon and… suddenly it all feels a lot less like fighting than it should because she’s pressed up against Trini’s chest and it’s very…

“ _Guys_!” Jason’s voice cuts through and it sounds like this might not be the first time he’s tried to get their attention. “Hold up, alright? You’re good.”

Kim is breathing heavily and – once they disentangle – she can see Trini’s shoulders heaving as well.

“You guys alright?” Zack asks.

“Yeah.” Trini’s voice is hoarse and she’s… lying, apparently, because there’s blood oozing out of of her lip (where Kim’s elbow had seemingly connected) and Kim doesn’t think twice before stepping back in close enough to examine the damage, an easier task now that the Trini now holds the staff with one hand, hanging limply at her side. Kim’s hand automatically reaches towards the injury; her fingers instinctively wipe away the blood to assess the damage.

It’s only once her fingertips have made contact and she’s close enough to hear the little hitch in Trini’s breathing that she wonders why this would ever, ever be her (terrible) first instinct. Trini’s eyes are wide and her mouth is as soft to touch with her fingers as it had felt with her mouth and – _God_ – she hopes Alpha isn’t monitoring their vital signs, because right now it probably looks like she’s about to have a heart attack.

“Might need a stitch,” she breathes, as if she has _any_ idea what would or wouldn’t need stitches of any amount.

“We heal fast,” Trini says faintly, sounding – to Kim’s ears – just as caught up in _whatever_ this is as she is.

There’s a brief and soft creaking sound and it’s unfamiliar and abrupt enough that Kim immediately looks down to find the source, even as distracted as she is.

The metal staff had been… bent. On either side of Trini’s hand, the material now crimps, as though the force of her grip had compressed the metal at the center. Which… is exactly what had happened. And, of course, Kim instantly knows why.

Trini takes one large step back.

“I’m fine,” she says quietly. Then again, for their audience (and this time with an unconvincing smile), “I’m fine. Just a split lip.”

The rest of the room comes rushing in as Kim jerks her gaze away from Trini. The boys are all staring at them in various degrees of bewilderment, and Kim busies herself with looking for a towel to wipe off the bit of Trini’s blood that had transferred to her hand.

“But wait, does that mean I have to go up against Trini next?” It’s Zack, and Kim feels a bit of tension leave her shoulder at his teasing tone. “Because there’s way more of me to hit than there is Kim. Plus, I don’t think my body bends like hers. You’re going to give me a staff too, right?”

“Yeah, maybe we should – uh – keep things balanced.”

Kim looks up to find Jason still looking at her quizzically.

“I’ll work with Billy, then.” She attempts a smile, then nods her head towards the side of the cave that is as far away as possible from where Trini is now picking up a new staff, kicking the deformed one into a large gap in the rock floor. He follows without question, with an easy smile that’s far more genuine than hers, and it calms her down, if only slightly.

“You _have_ to teach me that twirly move.” He does a little spin that’s meant to imitate, grin growing. “That was _awesome_.”

Her laugh is relieved, maybe even grateful. “No problem. You’ll pick it up in, like, a second.”

She catches Trini’s eye only once more throughout the training. It’s probably enough to convey the only message she wants to impart:

They _really_ need to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This author hopes you're enjoying your Garbage City Trope Tour, and that this brief look at Heated Sparring Drive (which eventually runs into the Pacific Rim AU District, if one journeys further down that road) was satisfactory. The tour will be continuing it's path down Mutual Pining Way after a (hopefully) brief pause.


	4. take two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim meets a parent and she and Trini find themselves right back where they started.

“Kimberly, please wait for a moment.”

Kim pauses on the last step of the winding staircase and takes a moment to close her eyes and take a deep breath, fingers twitching on the wooden banister. In the next moment, her eyes are open and there’s a pleasant smile painted in place, just before she reaches the ground floor and turns to face her mother.

“Mom! Hi.”

Her mom’s gaze goes immediately to the blunt ends of Kim’s hair, just as it has every day for the past month. Her disappoint reads clear, undeterred by the passage of time.  

“If _only_ you would have had this little meltdown in the privacy of our home,” she sighs, just as she always does. “I read a bit more on hair extensions today and… well, that’s neither here nor there, is it? Possibly for interview season next year, hmm?”

“Sure, Mom,” Kim says, smile straining only slightly. (She has practice in this, after all.)

“We’ll deal with it when the time comes.” Her mother sighs again, but then smiles, running a hand through her own locks before reaching out to wrap an arm around Kimberly’s shoulders, tilting her chin so they remain eye-to-eye. “I just wanted to check in before you ran off again, darling. You’ve been so busy lately. Spending time with Amanda and Rebecca again, I hope?” she asks, a hopeful lift to her question.

It’s a nervous gesture, but Kim can’t help but shift her weight from one foot to the other; it’s better than looking away (or worse, _pulling_ away). “That’s… not really working out. I don’t think they’re in a forgiving mindset yet.”

(And _that’s_ putting it very mildly.)

“Well, _do_ extend the olive branch, sweetheart. You know how well your father and I get on with the Clarks and Morgans. But this _silly_ misunderstanding between you girls has really put a damper on things. Especially for your poor father. He works so hard, Kimberly, and to have to deal with this sort of thing with Amanda’s father at the office! Not to mention how _highly_ the town thinks of the Clarks. It would go a long way if you mended some of those bridges.”

Kim’s heard it all at least twenty times before, but she nods. Like always.

“I know, Mom. I’m working on it.”

Her mother nods and gives Kimberly’s shoulder a little squeeze before letting go. “Of course you are, darling. Don’t you worry; we’ll figure this all out – push it right under the rug by the time next year starts.  But you’re going somewhere, aren’t you? Do you need a ride?”

“Thanks, but I’m not going far. I have to work on a Biology project.”

And that’s… not a total lie, actually. Whatever is going on between her and Trini is definitely related to human physiology in _some_ way, if not several.

“Of course,” her mom says again, with an understanding smile. “It’s a good idea, to push your GPA as high as possible to make up for the loss of extracurriculars and… connections, naturally. Give me a kiss, sweetheart; your father and I won’t be home until late tonight, but use your card to order in.”

“Thanks, Mom.” She presses a quick kiss to her mom’s cheek and then backs away (slowly) with a smile. “Have a good time at the fundraiser.”

“Touch up your eyeliner before you go, Kimberly,” her mom calls in lieu of a goodbye. “It’s gotten a bit smudged.”

Kimberly obeys, stopping at the foyer mirror to redo the liner, hand movements entirely reflexive. Once done, she pauses, letting out a slow breath as she stares at herself, blinking in an attempt to fit together this image (this person) with the one featured on every local news website, clad in pink armor.

The two forms remain disjointed, despite her efforts, and she turns away with a soft sigh, dropping the eyeliner in her purse and stepping outside.

-—-

Trini lives in the suburbs, which feels wrong, despite it being the only real option for habitation in Angel Grove. The house is a simple two-story home, painted in an inoffensive beige deemed appropriate by the community’s Homeowners Association. With said coloring, the flower garden, and the unnaturally green grass, all it’s missing is a white picket fence.

It’s easy to see why Trini is miserable here, and Kim can hardly blame her. But she also understands exactly what is expected of her in such a situation, and that’s comforting in it’s own way, especially when everything else has gone to so outside of the norm. It allows her to approach the door with a fair amount of confidence, shaking her hair back and ringing the bell without any hesitation.

Admittedly, her confidence dips slightly when, instead of either of Trini’s parents, a young boy with wide eyes and mop of brown hair opens the door and stares at her without saying a word.

“Hi, I’m looking for Trini,” she begins slowly. “Is she your sister?”

The boy continues to gape at her. “ _You_ know Trini? David! C’mere!

This seems to answer Kim’s question, at least, and when another boy appears in the doorway – nearly identical to the first – Kim is _somewhat_ less alarmed.

“We didn’t know Trini had friends,” the new boy – David – gasps. “ _Y ella es guapa también_!”

Kim’s limited knowledge of Spanish is enough to allow her to translate that, at least, and she finds herself blushing, inexplicably.

“Are you _sure_ you know, Trini?” the first boy asks, shoving his brother back as he tries to step around him. “Maybe you’re lost?”

“David! Emilio! Who’s at the door?”

The two boys scamper off, leaving the door wide open, and Kim waits – a bit uncertain – on the doorstep, until a new figure appears, wearing an expression that Kim would not classify as ‘pleased’. Still it’s a familiar face, at least.  

“Dr. Ortiz!” she exclaims, with some relief.

“Yes? Can I help you with something?”

 _Right_. Because ‘familiar’ is a relative term. Kimberly, of course, has never seen Trini’s mom in person, but she had done her research – Facebook and Google and PubMed – in preparation for making a good first impression. She’d always been good with parents, after all, if not _always_ their children.

“Sorry, I’m Kimberly Hart,” she explains with a smile and an offered hand, which Dr. Ortiz takes with a firm grip, seemingly automatically, all the while clearly judging the image of the girl before her. “I’m a friend of Trini’s, from school. We usually study at my place, but I was in the area, so I thought I would see if Trini was home. I hope that’s alright.”

“She might be home,” Dr. Ortiz says, in _almost_ a drawl, though it doesn’t have the same warmth to Kim’s ears as the woman's daughter’s typically does. “I heard music coming from her room earlier, at least. Come in, Kimberly.”

The house is clean. Tidy. Everything in its place without being cluttered. There are pictures of the family here and there, but Kim only finds one with Trini smiling (she’s probably around eight or nine and missing her two front teeth). Kim finds herself stopping in front of that one photo and staring at it for what turns out to be too long of a time.

“She lost both those teeth at the same time that summer,” Dr. Ortiz says, and Kim nearly jumps, finding the woman right beside her. “Fell right out of a tree. She was trying to put a baby bird back in its nest.” Trini’s mom smiles and Kim is about to follow suit when a frown abruptly takes its place.

“We were close as a family back then. Not like now.”

There’s an empty silence wherein Kim tries to regain her footing, watching Trini’s mom out of the corner of her eye, but mostly keeping her gaze on the photo.

“I’m sorry, Dr. Ortiz. Families are… complicated.”

The woman sighs and turns away from the photo, facing Kim with a carefully neutral expression.

“I’m sure Trini has told you all kinds of horror stories about me. About how I am unfair and cruel and how _horrible_ I was when we found her with that girl in her room in Texas.”

“Oh, no, she…”

“Is there something wrong about wanting my daughter to be truthful with me? About wanting her to make good choices? To have as promising a future as possible?”

Kim is unable to prevent herself from darting a look up towards the staircase, but there’s no sign of Trini and – god – she would kill for some of that Ranger mindreading right now. Dr. Ortiz, of course, notices the look, because that’s just Kim’s luck today.

But the woman simply sighs once more, putting her hand to her forehead. “Ai, this isn’t how this is meant to go. I’m sorry, Kimberly. I thought I would have more time to prepare before meeting the next… girlfriend.”

“Oh!” Kim’s eyes widen. “Oh, no! I’m definitely not…”

Trini’s mom cuts her off with a wave of her hand. “I can appreciate you wanting to protect my daughter, Kimberly. I _love_ her, so of course I understand. But she’s become a stranger! She hardly speaks to us and the _sarcasm_ and now this continued deception is…”

“Dr. Ortiz,” Kimberly cuts in firmly. “I’m not dating your daughter. And she hasn’t told us much about you at all.”

That _finally_ silences Trini’s mother, and Kim breathes a soft little sound of relief. And then, to her own horror, she continues.

“And maybe you should stop accusing her of lying to you and look for the reason why you think she might need to.”

_So much for being good with parents._

“Kim.”

Both Kim and Dr. Ortiz give a start at the sound of Trini’s voice, cold and flat and indecipherable in a way that Trini’s mom may find familiar, but not Kim.

“Come on. Let’s get started on that Bio.”

Kim waits for Dr. Ortiz to say… something, but she remains silent and still, just staring at her daughter, who doesn’t look once in her direction. After another awkward second, Kim heads towards the stairs and starts up; Trini nods and starts back up, apparently expecting Kim to continue to follow. Kim does, but glances back down to catch sight of Dr. Ortiz once more staring at the photo of her family.

Trini doesn’t appear to notice.

“We can go out the window from up here,” she mutters, pushing into what can only be her room. “Come on.”

But instead Kim pauses, shutting the door carefully behind her, and gives herself a moment to take in Trini’s room, which is (obviously) nothing like the rest of the house. It’s hardly messy. But the bed is unmade and the posters stuck on the wall are the _slightest_ bit off-center and crooked and there’s a random yellow paper light hanging in the corner and a painting of all five of the Rangers on an otherwise blank wall and the theme is pretty much non-existent and Kim… loves it. It must show in her face, because when Trini turns from the window, she shoots her a weird look.

“What?”

“Your room,” Kim offers by way of explanation. “It’s kind of perfect.”

Trini scoffs. “Compared to the rest of the house, maybe,” she says, but then appears to regret even mentioning it, especially when Kim continues with the line of thought.

“Your mom is… intense.”

“I told you.” Trini fiddles with the lock on her window, flicking up open and closed with rapid speed.

Kim makes a soft noise of protest, and takes several steps into the room. “Not really. But you could. If you wanted to.”

“I don’t,” Trini says simply.

“Okay. Then let’s talk about us.” The words actually come out sounding firm and sure; it’s a significant accomplishment, because Kim herself feels like the absolute opposite of both things.

At least Trini doesn’t fare any better, nearly breaking the window when she abruptly jerks it open. There’s something comforting about knowing (or at least, being pretty sure) that they’re both feeling _something_ here, and maybe that’s what makes Kim push ahead in a way she definitely hadn’t planned.

“I ripped my sheets in half the other night,” she blurts, but then remembers where she is (and who might be listening) and takes another few steps towards Trini (who might as well be made out of plaster, for how still she’s standing). “When you kissed me,” she adds, much more quietly.

Trini just continues to stare blankly, and Kim has the horrifying thought that she’s totally missed the mark here, until she notices a creeping undertone of pink traveling up Trini’s neck.

“I’m just saying that it goes both ways. This… thing. This… attraction.” And great, now Kim is fighting a blush as well, and Trini just _keeps staring_.

It’s hardly the confident, calm pitch that Kim had been hoping for, but she’s pretty sure that if she keeps talking, she’ll keep rambling and eventually say something stupid that she can’t take back. So she leaves it there, watching Trini anxiously for any sort of reaction. In the silence, she has the crazy thought that she should have used PowerPoint slides.

“So… what? You want to try again?” Trini _finally_ finally responds, voice low and perhaps a little timid. “… Practice?”

Kim’s not entirely sure what she wants, and wouldn’t _that_ have been a good thing to figure out before coming here?

“I think if we don’t, things could get really awkward.”

“Unlike now,” Trini says dryly, and Kim’s shoulders lose some of their tension. She even laughs, though it’s more in relief at the familiar tone than anything else.

“Do you have a better idea?”

Trini’s shoulders lift and fall in quick succession, and Kim can’t help but notice the way her tongue darts out to wet her lips. That’s a sign, right? (And hopefully not just one of chapped lips.)

“I guess not.” Trini crosses her arms and looks at Kim with a sort of wariness that she can’t quite identify. “It’s not like either of us want this to go any further.”

The words are a near exact reiteration of what Kim had just said, but they make her stomach clench, anyways, and she has to beat back a sort of hurt that rises up without warning.

“Right. And it’s not like we have to act like this is something it isn’t,” Kimberly returns briskly. “It’s not like we’ll be girlfriends, or whatever. That would be…” ( _Awesome_ , her brain supplies, and she logs _that_ unhelpful little thought away to deal with at a later time.) “… Complicated.”

“Right.”

The two girls stare at each other and Kim has the odd sensation that she’s involved in some sort of poker game; when Trini looks away first (tell-tale signs of that earlier flush showing once again) she feels a (probably unfair) jolt of triumph. And then guilty. And then uncertain how to proceed.

“So, let’s go then,” she says, forcing the confidence. “We don’t want to do this here, obviously. Or anywhere inside, probably. Just in case.”

“Just in case,” Trini repeats slowly, eyes rising to look back at Kim with a look that’s still cautious, which is probably wise, really, but it also makes Kim feel oddly protective. Protective enough to reach out and put a careful hand on Trini’s shoulder.

“If you want, I mean. We don’t have to do… anything. Obviously.”

Trini just scoffs though, glancing at Kim’s hand quickly before patting it awkwardly and stepping away, towards the window.

“As if you could get me to do anything I didn’t want to do.” Kimberly’s eyebrows rise and Trini lets out a soft snort. “Without _cheating_.”

“Don’t hate me because I’m clever,” Kim sing-songs, tilting her head and grinning.

“Oh my god.” Trini rolls her eyes, but Kim thinks she catches a grin before the girl steps through the window onto the small ledge outside.

“The quarry?” she suggests, her smile unwavering.

“The quarry.” Trini jumps down to the ground, then looks up at the window and definitely grins, before taking off in a run.

Kim laughs at the cheek of it, but quickly follows, already knowing exactly what she’ll say to Trini when she catches up: ‘ _Who’s cheating now_?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, how easy it would have been to dive into my favorite of all tropes, but I think this fandom has fake dating quite nicely covered. Besides, no one thought we were actually done with the kissing lessons trope, did they? 
> 
> Thanks again to all of your for your comments and inspiration. I typically finish my fics before posting, so this has been an entirely new experience for me and you've truly made it wonderful. Find me on tumblr (thecousinsdangereux) if you want to chat some more.


	5. friendship bracelets and nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim is a big bisexual disaster and kissing lessons begin in earnest.

“Cheater,” Kim gasps, hands on her knees, her previously prepared line forgotten as she catches her breath. Still, she manages a smug grin in Trini’s direction, so it’s not a total loss. “And it didn’t even work.”

Trini shoves at her shoulder, rather weakly. “That’s because you totally cheated _more_.” She places her hands on top of her head, breathing deep. “Your legs are too long.”

“Is that you admitting you’re short?” Kim laughs, pulling herself upright with the help of one of the many chain link fences that surround the mine. “Because I’ll take the Cheater title if it means you’re embracing the Tiniest Ranger one.”

Clearly, Trini is _not_ ready to embrace any such thing, if her deep scowl is any indication. The rock that she (admittedly halfheartedly) kicks towards Kim is a pretty sure sign as well.

“That’s a low blow, yo,” Trini grumps, but Kim just grins even more at the rhyme.

“Do you need a boost?” She gestures to the fence and Trini sticks her tongue out at her before leaping over; Kim looks around before doing the same. “Do you think this counts as using our powers for personal gain?” she asks, smile twisting into something a bit more teasing as she lands.

“Nah, this falls under rule number two: making sure no one knows shit.” She snorts. “Zordon would be proud, right? Seeing how dedicated we are.”

Kim shivers a little. “Oh gross, let’s hope Zordon never has _anything_ to do with this.”

“True.” Trini looks around, then gestures toward where the outline of Zack’s train car is visible in the distance. “Let’s get out of sight of that weirdo with his perv binoculars too, yeah?”

“No one’s business but ours,” Kim agrees with an easy shrug that she doesn’t feel, then gestures towards the path that goes up the far side of the mountain. “River trail?”

Trini motions for her to go first, which Kim does, though not with any speed. “You’re the woodland princess, or whatever.”

“Apparently, you’re determined to give me some kind of nickname today.”

The trail is somewhat narrow, but with Kim’s slower speed, Trini quickly falls into step alongside her, their shoulders brushing with every other step. Kim keeps that pace easily. Keeping her heart steady at the unexpected closeness is far less simple.

“Isn’t that what friend groups do? Give each other nicknames?”

Kim’s not entirely sure, truth be told. Amanda had called her ‘Kimmy’, sometimes. Or (worse) ‘Kimber’. But that's hardly a good example for what friends may or may not do. Even before the Ty incident, it’d mostly felt more like some kind of cruel rotating parasitism than anything else. (Carefully traded insults and favors until Kim had taken it one step too far.)

Still, there’s something _sweet_ in Trini’s question, even masked with a smirk as it is (as so many things she says are), and Kim feels a flash of affection for the girl that transmits into a warm smile and a more purposeful shoulder nudge. It also makes her truthful.

“You’re asking the wrong person.”

Trini arches a brow. “What, no dumb nicknames and friendship bracelets for Kimberly Hart?”

“Hardly.” She tugs on Trini’s jacket to move her onto a side trail that dipped deeper into the woods. “But if you _really_ want a friendship bracelet, I’ll totally make one for you.”

“Yeah, okay,” Trini scoffs, and Kim, _of course_ , takes this as a challenge.

“You don’t think I can, do you? You think my friendship bracelet would be garbage, don’t you?” She lifts her chin. “You just wait.”

“Like… right now?” Trini cracks a genuine smile, and Kim returns it in kind without even realizing. “You’re gonna make me one right now? With, like, pine needles?”

“With…” Kim looks around, frowning, then stops suddenly, right in the middle of the trail, and tears off the bottom hem of her shirt.

Trini stares at her, wide-eyed, eyes flickering down to the now slightly bared skin of Kim’s midriff for a split second before coming back up again to Kim’s face, where her gaze is met with a wide grin.

“..This,” she finishes, waving the strip of fabric in Trini’s face; the girl blinks multiple times before responding, tone almost faint.

“It's… pink.”

“I’ll braid it with some yellow, if you want,” Kim teases, and Trini flushes in a way that Kim is becoming far too fond of – enough so that she, without any real thought, reaches out to touch one of Trini’s pinkened cheeks with the tips of her fingers. “Besides, pink looks good on you.”

There’s a flash of some kind of alarm across Trini’s face, and Kim pulls back quickly, attempting a reassuring, casual smile as she winds and unwinds the pink strip of fabric around her own fingers.

“I mean, you can make anything work, right?”  

Trini’s expression closes, a more typical bland amusement forming in place, and Kimberly nearly sighs in relief. “Yeah,” she drawls. “That’s me.” She thrusts out her wrist and pushes up her sleeve in one fluid motion, shoulders rolling back as she straightens to her full height (such that it is). “Let’s have it, then.”

Kim laughs at the bravado, then rolls the fabric between her hands, creating a thinner string. “Brace yourself,” she warns, voice lowering dramatically, before reaching out once again (this time with far more care not to linger) to loop the pink material several times around Trini’s wrist and tie the ends in a neat knot.

Trini lifts her newly decorated wrist, looking back and forth between her bracelet and Kim.

“I’m forever changed,” she deadpans and Kim laughs again.

“You’re welcome.” But then she smirks, and totally almost ruins the easy calm with a few teasing words. “And now that you’ve gotten half my shirt off, I guess it’s the perfect time to get on with things.”

But Trini just shoves her (again), only looking _slightly_ distressed . “You’re a jerk.”

There’s still plenty of sun left in the day, but the trees filter the light with a heavy touch, allowing only pockets to fall through and touch the floor. Kim, aided by the push, steps down off of the trail and finds a suitable felled tree resting directly in one of those patches of sunlight. She sits, and Trini follows suit after a short pause.

“Yeah, but now you’re stuck with me,” Kim declares with no small amount of confidence in her tone. “The Friendship Bracelet is a sacred bond.”

“So if I were to…”

Trini slips a finger under the fabric and tugs outwards, and Kim covers her mouth with her hand and gasps.

“You wouldn’t!”

The laugh that bursts from Trini – almost unbidden – has Kim feeling glad that she’s sitting; something about seeing genuine happiness on this girl generates a force of fondness that makes her feel a little unsteady.

“Guess you’re safe for today, Kay.”

(And look at that, a nickname too.)

“But is our environment?” Kim leans a bit closer, as though the tingling she feels when she’s next to Trini is something she might become desensitized to, if she exposes herself to it enough (and that’s sort of the point, isn’t it?)

While she doesn’t exactly pull away, Trini certainly doesn’t hold Kim’s gaze either, instead looking around at their surroundings, as though cataloging the potential damage they might do.

“Well, so far we’ve ruined a metal staff, your sheets, and a bedroom wall. Might as well add a few trees to the list.”

Dry humor definitely feels like a good choice for all of this, and Kimberly is perfectly happy to follow suit.

“We saved the world. I think our karmic balance allows for a little leeway when it comes to the well-being of a couple of trees.”

“Right. Fair. Earth’s heroes and all that.”

“Go, go Power Rangers?” Kim offers with a little smirk.

“Yeah.” Trini appears to take a breath, then twists until she’s straddling the log and facing Kim head on. “So let’s do this.”

There’s been a seemingly endless about of build up to this, of course, but Kim still feels largely unprepared, and her stomach dips in a way that isn’t entirely unpleasant as she mirrors Trini’s movement. Can anticipation and dread be rolled into one? She hadn’t considered it before, but she definitely is now.

“Alright,” she says calmly, and on another occasion, she might look closely at the moral implications of being such a good liar, but for now, she’s just grateful for the skill. “Remember to focus on…”

“Not doing property damage?” Trini cuts in with a smirk.

“Staying in _control_.”

“Yeah, yeah. Look, I _get_ why we’re doing this so let’s just–”

And that’s when Kim kisses her – prepared, this time, now that it’s not so new.

Not ‘new’ because of the ‘girl’ aspect, of course.

(Because Kim had been twelve the first time she kissed a girl. It’d been one of those stupid middle school ‘parties’ – where everyone wants to fit in and wants to be cool and spin the bottle inevitably comes up. She’d kissed two girls that night – and six boys – and it had all felt sort of the same, for the most part: vaguely awkward and vaguely thrilling.)

(She’d kissed Amanda once too – drunk on cheap vodka that she’d sipped straight from the bottle. They’d driven up the coast and ignored the posted signs and camped out on the beach for the night – the last night of summer before their Junior year. Ty, Vic, and Rebecca had passed out, but Kim had been wide awake and ready for the ocean waves to swallow her whole. Maybe there’d been a dare from one of the boys, and maybe there hadn’t been; either way, she’d found herself kicking off her clothes and running into the surf, Amanda following at her back, just like always. The water had been warm at the surface and cool at the bottom and maybe there had been another dare and maybe there hadn’t been, but her mouth had found Amanda’s neck and she’d bitten the skin right at her pulse point and licked her way to her lips. In the morning they’d had marks that both said they didn’t remember getting.)

No, kissing Trini had been _new_ because it had made her heartbeat sound in her ears, her palms prickle with sweat, and her lips feel like they’d had a shot of Novocaine. It had _also_ been new because she’d ripped her sheets in half. Blaming _all_ of it on her new powers had seemed like a safe move at the time. (And continuing to cling to that blame seems like a good idea now, as well.)

But now she knows what to expect, and her kiss is careful. Clinical, even. It’s a gentle press of her lips to Trini’s, without much movement at all. She’s definitely in control, and when she pulls away after not more than a couple seconds, she feels pretty good about her chances of conquering this whole thing in no time at all.

Until she fully sits back and Trini gives her a _look_.

“What?”

Trini scoffs. “Really? That was like… a cousin kiss.”

“A cousin ki–” Kim makes a face, cutting herself off. “I just thought we should build up to it.”

“What, like we’re building a tolerance? Come o–”

Kim kisses her again.

(This might be the start of a bad habit,  interrupting Trini like this.)

This time, she is not careful. She is proving a point.

And that point involves her hand cupping Trini’s cheek and her fingers curling around her jaw and her mouth opening _just_ enough to (somewhat experimentally) lick along Trini’s lower lip. Oh, and the soft noise of surprise that comes next! The quiet sound that issues from Trini’s mouth that’s barely a whisper of a whimper! Kim feels it ghost across her lips and slide down her skin and she shivers – how could she _possibly_ not shiver? – when it seems to almost physically make contact.

She slides forward until her knees collide – almost painfully – with Trini’s, and her hand braces along the side of their makeshift bench, fingers curling into the wood  and… at least this time she realizes what she’s done, and jerks backward, looking down at where her fingers have dug through the bark of the tree and buried into the wood.

“ _Shit_ ,” Trini whispers, and Kim looks up to find that she hasn’t fared much better, having apparently torn a hole in the knee of her jeans with the force of her grip on the fabric.

“So much for focus.” Her voice sounds off, even to her own ears; it’s lower than it should be. Throatier. And when Trini looks up, and Kim sees just how _dark_ her eyes look, she thinks maybe it’s lucky she got any words out at _all_. Because _damn_.

Trini blinks at her, mouth slightly open and slowly leans back, but she _stays_ , so maybe this is progress after all (of a different sort). 

“Yeah. Not great.”

“But that’s – that’s why we’re practicing. That’s the point.”

“Yeah.”

Kim licks her lips and tries to decipher Trini’s expression. It’s hard to navigate without getting lost in the little details that remind Kim they’d just been kissing (the wet lips, the flushed cheeks, the blown pupils), and _impossible_ to separate how those things make _her_ feel from what thoughts might be running through Trini’s mind.

Instead, she focuses (or, _tries_ to focus) on quieting the anticipation that she really hopes doesn’t make its way into her voice. “So… we keep going?”

A soft gust of wind pushes through the trees, blowing a few strands of Trini’s hair across her face; Kim has to curl her fingers against her palm to keep herself from reaching out to tuck them back into place.

“Yeah.” Trini’s swallow is visible along the lines of her neck; Kim works very hard to not think about what it might feel like to have her mouth right _there_ , right _then_. “We keep going.”

And _yeah_.

This might not be just a powers thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many, many thanks to fireferret(.tumblr.com) whose art of Trini wearing a pink string bracelet gave me LIFE. He was cool with me using the idea in this fic, so many props to him. If you haven't seen the art, you are missing out: http://fireferret.tumblr.com/post/159362136177
> 
> In other news: I can't believe I went FOUR WHOLE CHAPTERS without having anyone make a short joke. I am the picture of restraint. Also, did you know Trini canonically says 'yo'? Because I missed that the first time I saw the movie and I was DELIGHTED by the realization in my second viewing. I was also delighted by Kim listening to Tove Lo. I think a feel a Kimberly Hart playlist brewing.


	6. keep me conscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rangers try to teleport, Zordon tries to give advice, and Kim attempts to figure things out. (Hint: none of these things go super well.)

“You have got to be kidding me.”

Zack’s groan of annoyance echoes off the walls of the Pit. As does his dramatic flop onto the ground, which, given the magnitude of the thud, he probably immediately regrets.

“How do we still suck at this?” he whines, throwing his arms out spread-eagle on the rocky floor. “Didn't we learn the power of friendship already? Trini, I’d die for you! Billy, I’d die for you, etcetera, etcetera.”

Today, they are learning to teleport.

Unfortunately, it's _exactly_ as hard as that sounds.

“We don't suck,” Jason says carefully, offering a hand to Zack and hoisting him back up to his feet. “But come on, guys, it's _teleporting._ We’re not going to get it right away.”

“He says, one week later. Yeah, we’re doing _great_ .” It’s Trini, of course, interjecting with precisely the level of sarcasm that they've come to expect. She also tosses Kim her water bottle without prompting, and she does it with a small smile that makes Kim's stomach twist in precisely the way _she’s_ come to expect.

They've been practicing for the same week of time that the Rangers have been learning to teleport, with pretty much the same net level of success for both ventures: almost none. Granted, the number of mishaps in their sessions have decreased measurably (though not completely: last night, Trini had captured Kim's earlobe in between her teeth and Kim had all but pulverized part of a boulder as a result). But this all seems to be something of a double-edged sword; for every physical success, a new mental complication seemed to arise. Like how Trini's smile makes Kim feel like she's at the edge of that cliff again, about to test her powers for the first time. (And honestly, she thinks she might prefer the property damage to dealing with _that_.)

“Zordon said it would take time. We’re still not super — um — _steady_ with our connection to the morphing grid.”

“AKA we suck,” Zack sighs, but reaches up to rub Jason's hair to lessen the blow. “Don't worry, boss, it's not your fault.”

But then he smirks, turning towards Kim in a pointed way that makes her nearly groan. “It's totally Kim's.”

“Oh my god,” Trini cuts in. “Zack, I swear—”

“Because she didn't make friendship bracelets for _all_ of us.”

It's not the first time they've heard this.

(The first time Zack had pointed out the new accessory on Trini's wrist, Kim had been sure the girl would shove her jacket sleeve over it and never wear the bracelet again. But instead she'd smirked and told him that jealousy didn't look so great on him. The fabric hasn't left her wrist since.)

It's not the second time, either.

“The more you whine, the less I want to make you one,” Kim sing-songs.

Zack shakes his head and places a hand on his chest. “Hurtful, Kimberly.”

“I guess that’s the end of practice,” Jason interrupts with a little laugh, and Kim halts her own response with a sharp click of her teeth, smiling at Jason instead, pure innocence in her expression. (She’s not sure he totally buys it.) “But mainly because me and Billy have some physics homework to get to.”

The rest of the Rangers make noises of commiseration, but Billy jumps up from his seat, clapping his hands in excitement. “It’s Newtonian mechanics, guys!” When this gets little of the reaction he’s apparently expecting, he frowns a bit, then adds, “We’re going to make a rocket car?”

Jason grins at that. “See? Billy gets me.”

“And lemme guess: you and Kim are off to do B.F.F. ‘stuff’,” Zack air quotes, grinning at Trini.

“You’re not invited, either,” Trini shoots back, crossing her arms leaning back against the cave wall.

“Hurtful, Trini,” he sighs, but then shakes his head. “Man, it doesn’t work as well when I can’t use a longer name. _Please_ tell me that ‘Trini’ short for something.”

“It's not.” Trini’s answer is clipped and followed with a glare that _strongly_ discourages any further investigation.

“Ah, well, I gotta get to work anyways. I have a bunch more nights now, what with this whole actually going to school again thing. Can I just say how much I _love_ ending the day in a server's apron?”

Trini’s arms fall to her side, her entire posture softening as she pushes off from the wall. “I’ll bring over some stuff later, alright?”

That perks Zack up, his sardonicism immediately shifting into a grateful smile. “That tortilla soup was killer, Trin. Mom loved it.”

The wave of affection Kim feels for Trini then shouldn't take her by surprise — it's hardly a new sensation — but she's struck, regardless, by the depth of it, and (worse) how it hardly subsides at all, even when the Rangers start to leave the pit and head up towards the the waterside entrance to the cavern.

She's quiet and lost in thought because of it, even as the rest of the group chatters around her, so much so that she hardly notices Jason walking alongside her, until he reaches out to catch her arm, overly gentle.

“Hey, hold up a minute.”

He's not just talking to her though; he's tugged Trini aside as well and the two girls share a glance that isn't _quite_ panicked, but certainly has some concerned undertones.

“It's not a big deal,” Jason continues, though he looks over each of them fairly closely. “Just… Zordon wanted to talk to you both before you left.”

And alright, this time the shared look is definitely closer to panic, and the jolt of the sensation travels down Kim's stomach, setting off what's apparently an instinctive defense mechanism.

“Oh? What about?” Kimberly asks, leaning in with a coy little smile. “Are we in _trouble_ , Jason?”

Jason eyes widen slightly and his lips curl into a smile, and Kimberly’s flirted with enough boys to know that's not exactly atypical. What _is_ unusual is his recovery: after blinking once or twice, he quickly looks at Trini (who gives him a solidly blank look in response) before stepping back and gesturing vaguely towards the ship.

“I don't know. I don't think so. I just didn't want you guys to feel called out, so…” He scratches the back of his neck, before resting his gaze on Kim in a way that makes her feel somewhat called out, regardless. “Call me if you need anything, okay?”

“Sure.” Trini's all business, striding back towards the ship without a second glance at either Kim or Jason. “You got it.”

Kim watches her go, her expression pinching in concern and confusion; when she turns back to Jason his smile is back in place, more genuine. And understanding, maybe.

“Seriously,” he says again, softer this time. “If you need anything. Even if it's about… whatever.”

This doesn't do anything to clear up Kim's confusion, but Trini is moving away quickly without any pause or hesitation and it's not at all helping with the rising anxiety over her upcoming meeting. She doesn't have time to figure this out, not with Trini walking away; Jason seems to sense this in her, somehow, and just squeezes her arm softly when she opens her mouth to (try to) speak.

“I'll see you guys later.” He nods towards the ship (or maybe — it occurs to Kim — towards Trini). “You got this.”

Kim isn't so sure. But she appreciates the confidence, and can easily mirror it back with a little grin, if nothing else, before spinning around and following Trini with a walk that's approaching the speed of a jog.

“Hey!” she calls. “Trini! You can't tell me you're _this_ excited to talk with Zordon.”

That slows Trini, at least enough for Kim to catch up in time to ascend the metal steps with the other girl, side by side.

“Hardly,” Trini scoffs. “Just thought you wanted to talk to Jason alone for a second. Guess you figured that one out, huh?”

It's a weird enough comment — delivered with just enough flatness — that Kim takes a few long strides up the last few steps and faces Trini directly.

“I would have told you if there was anything going on, Trini. I mean we’re…” She trails off, uncertain how to finish.

“Friends. Yeah.”

But of course, that's not what Kim had meant at all, and this is only reaffirmed when Trini continues up the stairs, stopping on the step just below Kim and looking up at her with an arched brow. It would be so _easy_ to place her hands on Trini's shoulders and lean down bring them even closer together and Kim nearly does just that — hands lifting imperceptibly — before she remembers where she is.

“Friends,” Kim repeats, shaking off her thoughts. “Good ones. So I'd tell you if I wanted… that.”

Trini looks down briefly before raising her gaze once more, dark eyes intent. “Because we're honest with each other.”

It's hard to tell whether it's a question or a statement, and Kim's not sure which one she'd prefer. Either way, there's enough behind the words to make Kim's breath stick in her throat. Either way, it's too much.

“Yeah.” She swallows heavily. “But — um — not with Zordon, right? I'm not crazy about a sixty-five million year-old pin art face being any more involved in our business than it already is.”

The mood — odd and tension-filled as it had been — is broken by the lame joke, and Kim feels equal parts relief and disappointment when Trini snorts softly and moves past her into the ship.

“Yeah, we’re definitely on the same page there.”

At least there's that, because Kim has never been especially comfortable in front of their (for lack of a better word) mentor, even after he'd saved Billy. Maybe it was unfair, but something about a 30 foot talking head sort of put her on edge. The whole _swiveling_ around the room thing didn't exactly help, either. Trini's presence helps though — her blasé expression as she walks into the command room is comforting, but so is the visible tightening of her shoulders when Zordon moves along the screen towards them.

“Kimberly. Trini,” he greets. “Good. Jason told you I wished to speak with you?”

The girls exchange a quick glance before nodding; using as few words as possible seems like a good call here — better to avoid prolonging things any more than necessary.

“I have noticed that the connection each of you has with the morphing grid is more irregular than the others’.”

“Ouch,” Trini mumbles. “No softening blows here, huh?”

“I have also noticed that these fluctuations in your connectivity typically occur in unison with each other, which is why I thought it might be prudent to ask you both here.”

“I think it's just that there's a lot going on,” Kimberly begins with a small shrug. “Getting powers right at the start of junior year wasn't exactly the best timing. Your team committed to the Rangers completely, but… we can't do that. We have parents and social responsibilities and school, and there are different things expected of boys and girls, so Trini and I stick together. It's just going to take some time.”

It's not a terrible effort, all things considered. Not her best work, definitely, but hardly her worst. Trini even nods along without a hint of a smirk. Still, it's hard to tell if Zordon is convinced or not, given the whole ‘alien stuck in a wall’ thing.

“Each group of Rangers faces new challenges, that is true. And it is wise to work together to overcome these obstacles.” Zordon pauses in a way that feels very purposeful. “But connecting the grid is not only about bonding to each other; it involves understand yourselves as well. This is a crucial, and often overlooked component in a Ranger team.”

 _Great_ . Because that's what Kim really needs right now, _more_ introspection.

“Absolutely,” she says instead. “We’ll both work on that.”

Trini nods again, though this time it's with a bit less apparent sincerity. “For sure.”

If it's possible for a giant floating head to project the overall impact of someone stroking their chin in thought, Zordon manages it.  

“We have not seen the last of Rita,” he says, voice low and grave. “You must lean on each other and believe in yourselves. Just as I believe in you and your abilities.”

It's as good a dismissal as any, and Kim offers a soft thank you before turning to go; Trini elects for a jaunty salute, which may not be quite on point with the mood, but is still charming as hell.

“So we’re the biggest screw-ups of the screw-ups,” Trini drawls once they've left the ship, and that thought is... less charming. “Great.”

“That's because we’re confronting things head on.”

Trini smirks. “Because the boys don't know it's a problem yet. Guess they haven't had the opportunity.”

“Are you _smug_ about this?” Kim laughs a little, eyebrows lifting in surprise.

“Better than feeling guilty. Even if I’m the worst Ranger, at least I'm better at getting girls than anyone else.”

Kim snorts, but finds a smile creeping on her face as well. “Only the second part of that is true.”

“Yeah, well, tell that to Mufasa in there.”

“Remember who you _are_ ,” Kim quotes in about as low a voice as she can manage, then breaks into a grin when Trini starts to laugh, eyes crinkling in a way that makes Kim's stomach flip.

“That's actually better than your Zordon impersonation.” Her laugh turns into a smirk as she readies herself to jump up into the water entrance of the Ranger base. “Not that that's saying much.”

Before Kim can respond, Trini's gone, leaving her with only the ability to roll her eyes to herself before following upwards into the pool, which — now that the sun has dipped below the horizon — feels unpleasantly cool. She's actually shivering a little after she swims to the surface and begins the climb up the cliff, and is grateful for the two towels (pink and yellow, of course — placed there before the group had jumped in) that await the girls when they reach the top.

“Seriously though, we have got to get this teleporting thing down.” She catches the towel Trini throws her with a grateful smile. “Because doing this every day _really_ sucks.”

She shivers again, then works to dry her hair (one benefit, at least, to having cut it all off is that this process is a lot easier). When she looks up again, Trini is standing directly in front of her, wearing an expression that Kim might classify as fondness, both of their backpacks at her feet.

“Guess that's good motivation.”

“Being wet and cold?”

Trini shrugs a little, then hesitates for the slightest moment before opening her bag and pulling out a beanie (the yellow one, of course). She takes another step towards Kim and carefully (gently) fits it over her head, tucking the hair away from Kim's forehead and pushing strands back from her jaw.

The breath Kim sucks in is not one she lets out for a while.

“One of those is enough motivation, isn't it?” Trini asks quietly.

Kim can only nod.

And kiss Trini, apparently, because that's what she does next.

There's probably something to be said for the way Trini's mouth opens under hers almost as soon as their lips touch. Or for how her hands find Kim's hips right away. But these thoughts pass through Kim's mind quickly, without real notice, because her main focus is on bringing Trini closer, which she does, by tugging on the front of the girl’s shirt. There's no resistance at all from Trini, who folds so _perfectly_ into Kim's front — the right height and shape and _person_.  

And she certainly isn't cold any more.

Oddly enough, it's that thought that breaks through the haze, reminding Kim of where she is. What she's done. She probably pulls away too quickly — too panicked — and then stares for too long. (Trini's eyes open slowly, she notices. They open slowly and her lips remain parted and neither of these things help with Kim’s rushing thoughts.)

“See?” It's all that she can come up with; she's not even sure how she'll continue until she opens her mouth to do so and the words come tumbling out.

“You were right. About good motivation.” Kim takes a breath that sounds shaky to her own ears, and gestures vaguely towards Trini's shirt, where the front has been distinctly crumpled, but not torn. “No rips. We’re better. Getting better.”

It’s not a good save. Not even close. Her pulse is pounding in her temples and Trini is _still_ blinking up at her in something akin to shock and this _has_ to stop. She knows she has to stop this. Lying to herself is one thing, but as that’s starting to fall away, it’s just her lying to Trini instead. Which is so much worse.

“So we shouldn’t have to do this much longer.”

A strong gust of wind blows through the quarry, which Kim hardly feels. She still shivers though — just after — when Trini responds, voice impenetrable to analysis.

“Right.”

She looks out towards the lights of Angel Grove, and Kim follows her glance, surprised by the lack of venom she now feels towards the small town. How could she have predicted that four people would outweigh everything and everyone else that had caused that rancor in the first place? And how could she have prepared for the way she would change (would _want_ to change) as a result?

She couldn’t have, of course. And now all she can do is adapt as best she can.

“Thanks for the hat,” she murmurs, hand closing around the strap of Trini’s bag as she lifts and offers it to the other girl. “You want to head back together?”

Their fingers brush during the handoff, and Trini’s eyes flicker up to hers in the moment; Kim’s not sure what she finds there, but it’s clearly _something_ , because when Trini nods, it’s almost to herself.

“Yeah. We can go.”

(When they reach Kim’s house, she resists the impulse to invite Trini up. She does not manage the same level of control when it comes to keeping Trini’s hat.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three things: 
> 
> 1) The end is in sight, my friends. I'm thinking we have two chapters to go.  
> 2) I made that Kim playlist. It (and the tracklist) can be found here: http://thecousinsdangereux.tumblr.com/post/159580043378/kimberly-hart-is-a-big-bi-disaster-songs-that  
> 3) Kim wearing Trini's beanie was suggested by dearsheroozle(.tumblr.com) and it shook me to my CORE. So thanks to her for the inspiration there.
> 
> And thanks, as always, to those of you who take the time to leave your thoughts. It's very, very appreciated. :)


	7. patience. but not too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim goes running, gets advice from an unexpected source, and finally *finally* gets her shit together.

Having powers certainly makes things easier, but Kim has always been a runner. Cheerleading had made it something of a required practice, but necessity had hardly lessened the derived enjoyment. Now, though, there's a tinge of desperation to her strides — a extra push in each of her steps that makes her feet hit the ground perhaps a bit too hard (her shoes are being worn down about twenty times more quickly than normal, she knows, but doesn't care). She's lost track of her miles and never had a destination, so when she ends up in front of Jason's house, it's with some surprise (and quite a bit of sweat coating her skin).

“Alright, try it now!”

She considers leaving. She considers turning around and running until she's tested the upper limits of her abilities — until her legs are shaking and her thoughts are obscured by exhaustion. (And it's entirely possible that the latter had been her goal in the first place.)

But then there's an explosion.

She jumps a little (flashes of crunching metal and overpowering heat startling her with their intensity), but then runs towards the initial sound and the shouts that follow. Thankfully, by the time she makes it into the covered portion of Jason's driveway, it's clear she'd had nothing to worry about: Jason is laughing, hands on his knees, as Billy vigorously waves his arms about, trying to clear the small puff of black smoke that's issuing from Jason's truck (which has clearly seen better days, but also much, much worse ones).

“And this is why we do this when my dad _isn't_ home,” Jason says, laughter still present in his voice as he straightens, grinning at Billy and — once he notices her — Kim, as well. “Don't worry, we’re fine! Just a little engine trouble.”

“Looks like it might be more than a little,” Kim scoffs, but can't help but smile back — a combination of relief and seeing the two boys so relaxed.

Billy shakes his head rapidly. “No, no. Just a little. For sure! Nothing you need to sprint across town for, Kimberly.”

“I was passing by when I heard the manly screams. Thought I better make sure you two weren't getting into any trouble. Looks like I'm too late; Billy, you've got just a _little…”_ She gestures to his overalls, where the denim is nearly hidden by the swaths of oil smeared across the material.

He looks down and frowns slightly. “Right. Maybe I should — hey, Jason, can I use your bathroom?”

“Sure, man, of course.” Jason's smile crinkles his eyes, and another soft laugh escapes as he watches Billy attempt to toe off his boots. “And swing by the kitchen. I got you that orange soda you like.”

“ _Slice_ ?” Billy's whole face lights up and he does a little hip roll of a dance and — god — Kim is so _taken_ by these boys. ( _Her_ boys, even. This weird little family that she's somehow become a part of.) “Yes!”

“Doesn't take much to make him happy, does it?” Kim muses aloud, once Billy has disappeared into the house.

“Nope. He’s… one of a kind.” Jason stares in that direction for another long second before turning to Kim, gentle smile still in place. “So what are you really doing here?”

Kim frowns a little, brow pinching. “What do you mean?”

“I _mean_ , as much as I appreciate you coming to our rescue, that's not why you're here, right? You didn't just run by here on accident.”

“It's a small town,” Kim argues. “It could have been on accident.”

All it takes is a small hum from Jason, and she's sighing and taking her own words back.

“But it wasn't.” She pauses, letting out a soft breath and looking away towards the red truck, taking in all the metal that still looks slightly warped in places, despite Jason and Billy’s efforts. Jason just waits, though Kim can feel his gaze resting on her face.

“There's something going on,” she admits softly. “Between me and Trini.”

“I know.”

There's a lot in Jason's expression when she turns to face him — so much contained in his small smile. Kim thinks there might be a bit of sadness there, maybe. Or perhaps it's just a reflection of what might have been. But mostly it's gentle encouragement, and Kim takes in another deep breath before continuing onward.

“I don't. I mean… I don't know what it _is._ Exactly.”

Jason shakes his head — the slightest of movements. “Yeah you do, Kim.”

And _yeah_. Yeah, she does.

“I don't know what to do about it,” she corrects, looking down at her sneakers briefly (they're purple and black — a pre-Ranger relic).

“I'm pretty sure you do,” Jason says simply and Kim lets out a huff.

“You know, if I’d wanted a bunch of Magic Eight Ball answers I could have gone to Billy; I know he has _at least_ one of those things.”

Jason just laughs though, and holds up his hands. “Look, I get it, alright? It's not an easy decision. We’re this _team_ now and we’re _literally_ in charge of protecting life itself. If something goes wrong…” He shrugs. “It'll really suck.”

“I take it back, the Magic Eight Ball would have been _better_.”

“ _But_ ,” Jason continues, leaning in a little for emphasis. “Burying everything everything you're feeling hasn't exactly been working out for you anyways, has it? Not for either of you.”

Kim bites her bottom lip. “You think that she….”

“Kimberly. Come on. She obviously does.”

His exasperation somehow makes the words easier to take — like it _must_ be true if Jason is all but rolling his eyes at her about it.

But.

“I don't want to mess up another friendship over something like… this,” she says quietly. Earnestly. “It's like as soon as these kinds of _feelings_ become involved it makes me… worse.”

“Kim…”

“Effervescence!”

Of all the things Kim had expected to hear after her name, this certainly had not one of them. From the way Jason's head turns towards the shout, she gathers that he feels entirely the same.

“Uh, what was that, buddy?”

“Effervescence,” Billy says again, skittering over (still shoe-less) with his soda held up in front of him. “Listen!”

He opens the container and the trademark hiss of carbonation reaches their ears. It does little to clear up Kim's confusion.

“When _Slice_ is bottled — well, when _all_ carbonated beverages are bottled — they make it super cold — just above freezing — and apply a bunch of pressure,” Billy begins, still holding up the can. “That's what makes the carbon dioxide dissolve. Henry’s Law, right?”

Kim nods (on instinct). Jason (always the more honest one) shakes his head.

“Higher gas pressure, lower temperature, more solubility,” Billy explains quickly, but then continues in a rapid mumble. “Well, more the former, since it specially relates to the actual formula: p = kH * c, but temperature affects the constant so it's all still in the basic principle.”

Kim nods again. This time, Jason does as well (after only a short pause).

“So, when you open the can—” Billy holds the soda up a little higher. “That _decreases_ the pressure and the solubility decreases and the carbon dioxide is released from the liquid. Meaning you get yummy, yummy carbonation.” He takes a long sip, sighing in contentment. “Effervescence.”

For some reason, something about this makes Kim's breath catch. For some reason, she suddenly _desperately_ needs to clarify how this whole situation works.

“Wait, so, it’s all about pressure? The only way we get carbonation is if we actually open the can? Otherwise it's just… nothing? Just disgusting flat soda? It's all… _opening_ _the can_?”

“Right,” Billy nods. “Or — no, you could also make it really, really _hot_ , but then the can will explode and — and you'll probably get soda all over your pants and that's just really not ideal at all, I don't th—”

Kim springs forward and plants a quick kiss on Billy's cheek.

“Billy, that's _exactly_ what I needed to hear.”

“Oh — oh, that's — that's no problem, Kimberly Hart. I got you. With all your… soda fact needs and… stuff.”

Jason stares at the fidgeting, blushing Billy for a long moment and then turns to Kim, expression a mix of bewilderment and amusement.

“Seriously? _That's_ what you needed?”

“Yeah.” Kim grins at both of them and starts to jog backwards towards the street. “I gotta go. I have to— I really have to talk to someone.”

“ _Seriously_ ?” Jason says again. “ _That_?”

Kimberly just waves, then turns to jog away in earnest, slowing only to send off a quick text.

“That doesn't even _make sense_!” she hears Jason call, right before she rounds the corner.

She only picks up her pace.

 

———

 

According to her text, Trini is waiting in the park, under the tree that has become an unofficial meeting spot for the Rangers, and so Kim’s pace picks up as begins the climb up the grassy knoll. A smile fits into place automatically when she spots the girl, bobbing her head along to a song that Even from this distance, Kim can hear leaking from the large headphones fitted over Trini’s ears. Still, as soon as she catches sight of Kim, the noise stops and she pulls the headphones down to rest around her neck, offering Kim a small smile of her own ( _and_ giving her a very quick once over, Kim notices, much to her delight).

“What, you’re not getting enough exercise from our daily Ranger training?” Trini asks, by way of greeting. “You gotta run all around town in your color coordinated outfit too?”

Kim’s smile only grows, and she drops to her knees in front of Trini, a bit closer than planned. For an extended moment, they hold each other’s gaze, but then Kim settles back, folding her legs underneath her and a collective breath seems to pass from both girls. ( _Patience_ , it seems to say to Kim. _Slow down and be patient_.)

“Hello to you too,” she says and Trini rolls her eyes.

“ _Hi_.” She pauses. “So… running?”

“I like it,” Kim explains with a little shrug. “It helps… clear things up.”

“Sure, that’s the lie people tell themselves to get through it.”

“You should come with me sometime.” _I’ll let you run behind me_ , she thinks to add, but bites her tongue before the words slip out. ( _Slow down_ . _Relax_.)

Trini snorts. “Yeah, right. I’ll bust out my little running shorts and join right in.”

“Bet you’d look cute,” Kim grins and _whoops_ , there’s that blush sneaking up Trini’s neck again and Kim _really_ needs to deal with this situation so she can make that happen without any lingering guilt. “But that’s… not important. The running, I mean. I just happened to be running when I came across Billy and Jason and Billy said something that just…”

She lets out a long, audible breath and Trini raises an eyebrow at her, but doesn’t say anything.

“I don’t want to waste this,” she blurts. “I don’t want us to go flat or — or carry on like this until it explodes. I want to — to open the can!”

Trini blinks. Her mouth opens the slightest bit.

“Wait, _what_ ? Kim, are you _high_ ? Holy shit! Can we _get_ high as Rangers? Like… physically, not morally.”

“No!” Kim shakes her head furiously then lets out another sigh, pushing the errant strands out of her face. “No, I’m not — ugh, shit, this is harder than I thought.”

And it _is_.  

(Ty had been the one to ask Kim out. Presented her with a rose during the summer before their sophomore year and Kim had known it was coming, but the flower — and the softening of his typically sure smile — had left her feeling a butterfly or two, regardless.

Before that it had been Jesse. Before _that_ Avi.

Nothing that had stuck, obviously. Nothing that she’d had to do  _this_ for.

Nothing she’d been nervous about.

 _Cared_ about, really.)

But Trini is waiting, still. Patient in a way she normally isn’t as she stares at Kim with some amount of concern, a little frown tugging at her lips. It’s enough to make some of the tension leave Kim’s frame as she inhales and exhales slowly.

“I like you,” she says, soft but sure. “I like kissing you and spending time with you and I like _you_ , Trini. And I don’t want to keep calling this _practice_. Because that’s not what it is. Not for me.”

A rush of relief washes over Kim once she’s done, but it’s short-lived when Trini remains silent — when her face remains blank and her body still, aside from a slight lift of her shoulders and the bob of her throat when she swallows heavily.

But Trini had been patient and Kim can (try to) be the same.

So she waits.

Licks her lips.

Watches Trini for _any_ sign of reaction.

(It’s _awful_.)

She's on the edge of breaking when Trini finally speaks.

“I’ve had a crush on you since I first saw you in Bio,” Trini mumbles, and the wave of relief is stronger this time, overpowering to the point of dizziness. “Guess you didn’t notice me then, but… I noticed you. I thought you were prettier than anyone I’d ever seen in real life.”

Kim opens her mouth to respond, but Trini shakes her head and pushes forward, despite the blush that keeps spreading.

“And then… we were Rangers, right? And you kept trying to, like, _keep_ me there. Running after me and throwing me off a cliff and asking me if I was _alright_ all the time, like you _cared_ , or something. And then when I heard you defending me to my mom…”

She trails off and looks away, but not before Kim catches sight of the wetness in her eyes. She leans forward and reaches out before she can think better of it, but when her hand slides across Trini’s cheek and the girl’s eyes once again meet hers, she can hardly regret the impulsiveness of the action.

“I just… Are you sure?” Trini continues in a whisper — a quiet, vulnerable whisper that holds _everything_ Trini hasn’t said. “Because you _have_ to be sure.”

The time for patience is clearly over.

And Kim responds without even a moment’s pause.

“I’m sure.”

The smile that results is all relief and happiness and it’s so — god — it’s so _earnest_ and full and _beautiful_ and Kim doesn’t know that she’ll ever be able to pull herself away from looking at Trini when she’s smiling like that.

Except that then, Trini leans forward and kisses her (softly) and Kim can _feel_ that grin and…

Yeah.

Yeah, that’ll work too.

(As she leans into the kiss, Kim’s fingers dig into the ground — past the grass and deep into the dirt — and it would be a bad sign if they were practicing, but now?

Now, Kim doesn’t care at _all_.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!
> 
> Guys, we are so close to being done. I thought about ending it here, but I had an idea for a tidy little epilogue, so that'll be what the last chapter is. I know this has been a long time coming, so I very much hope it didn't disappoint. (Apparently I have a thing for lame and slightly nonsensical science metaphors; I guess Billy is my new Kimmy Jin, back from those Pitch Perfect days.)
> 
> Also, you all are WONDERFUL. Thanks for your kind, thoughtful words, as well as your kudos and general inspiration. This fandom has been an unexpected little gift for me and we may all be living in a garbage pit, but we're having a heck of a lot of fun. :D


	8. back to the start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the cheesy little epilogue!

She’s dreaming right before she’s awoken, so that might explain the terror she feels when her eyes first open. Or maybe it has something to do with the figure pulling themselves through her window.

But she adjusts quickly, realization causing her to smile and sink further into her sheets as her intruder climbs into her bedroom, the sounds of mumbled curses punctuating the still night air with each little stumble.

“You could’ve _helped,_ you know,” Trini whispers, and even in the dark, Kim catches the little pout she makes right before kicking off her shoes and stepping closer to Kim's bed. “Like… roll down a ladder at night, or _something_.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” But she pulls back the covers and scoots over to make room, and that’s all it takes to curl Trini’s pout into a pleased little smile (which still looks a little shy as she slides into the bed, even all these weeks later). “Unless you’re asking me to go all Rapunzel for you… which you should have asked for _before_ I cut all my hair off.”

“Right, ‘cause _that_ would’ve gone over well. ‘I know you don’t give a shit about who I am, but hey, don’t cut your hair off because I want to use it to climb through your window some day’.”

“I obviously would have taken one look at you and immediately agreed.”

Trini snorts softly and shakes her head, but she also curls into Kim’s front, tucking her face against her neck and wrapping her arms around her waist, so Kim happily counts the line as a success.

“Yeah, whatever.” She pauses, then adds in a mumble, “I like the short hair anyways.”

“Yeah?” Kim asks with a little smirk, which she presses to the crown of Trini's head.

“You know I do. Stop fishing, loser,” Trini grumbles, without any heat behind the words.

“Wow. You really know how to make a girl swoon, Trin.”

Trini grumps a bit more, but also kisses Kim's neck softly. “It worked on you, didn't it?”

“It did,” Kim admits with a soft smile. “Hook, line, girlfriend, etc. Speaking of which…”

She doesn’t finish her thought, and judging from Trini’s squirming, she doesn’t have to; still, it’s some time before Trini responds, her voice muffled slightly by Kim’s skin.

“It went… alright. Could’ve done without the ‘I told you so’ that I knew was coming. But Mom said — she said she was happy for me." Trini lets out a long breath, the hot air tickles Kim’s throat and makes her shiver, just slightly. “She's trying. And she _likes_ you. For _some_ reason.”

“Because I’m charming and polite and a good influence on her daughter?” Kim sing songs, a grin spreading across her features, and Trini scoffs loudly.

“Pretty sure it’s just because you can handle her sopa de camarones.”

Kim hums in pleasure as she remembers the dish — it had been a fairly awkward dinner with Trini's family and all the Rangers, but the soup had made it worth it. As had Jason's reaction to said soup.

“You mean because I didn't cry?”

Trini's laugh is loud, hardly blocked at all by Kim's shoulder, but Kim can't possibly bring herself to shush her (even before she remembers that neither of her parents are home), not when it makes such warmth sweep through her.

“He just kept eating it,” Trini says, before bursting into another cackle. “Billy gave up after a while, but _Jason_. What an idiot,” she adds with fondness.

“Poor guy,” Kim murmurs. “It almost makes me want to tell my mom _not_ to make her vindaloo for the Hart version of the Ranger Meet and Greet.” She smirks. “But only almost.”

“You think your mom’s dish is gonna be spicier than mine’s?” She pulls back just enough to shoot Kim a skeptical look. “Come on, Kimmy.”

“When I was little, my dad was up for partner at his firm, so my mom invited the top guys there — and my dad’s competition — over for dinner. Mom made her vindaloo… and made sure to put a few extra sprinkles of spicies in the bowls of Dad’s completion, who were, of course, a bunch of old white guys. For _some_ reason, they weren't as eloquent as Dad that night.” Kim laughs a little. “I dunno if that actually helped dad become a partner, but it didn't hurt.”

“Damn. Vicious.” There's a tinge of admiration in Trini's voice and it makes Kim smile, just a bit.

“Yeah.” She pauses, looking down at Trini and coming to a quick decision. “I told her. About us. Today.”

This is enough of a surprise that Trini sits up, and Kim sighs before following suit, scooting closer so that she can still press against Trini's side. “I thought you were going to wait until they got back!”

“I was.” And this is the truth. “But then I started thinking about you telling your parents and I just… had to. I didn't want you to think I was… ashamed. That I was afraid of anyone knowing.”

Trini flushes slightly, and Kim knows then that she'd made the right call.

“I didn't think that,” she says in an unconvincing mumble. “Not really.”

“Well, still.” She kisses Trini softly, then gently nudges her back onto the mattress. “Just to be sure: I'm not. Not at all.”

Trini nods slowly, eyes holding Kim's even as she leans back (and changes the subject quickly). “What’d she say?”

“Not much.” Kim's lips twitch into a dry smile. “Said we’d talk about it later. But that there were probably scholarships available for ‘things like that’.”

Judging from the way her face scrunches, Trini has something to say about this, but before Kim has a chance to find out what that is, something starts vibrating against her thigh.

“Okay, so I know we haven't had this conversation yet, but I'm pretty familiar with my vibrator’s pattern and that _definitely_ isn't it, so…”

“It's my phone!” Trini hisses, and then blushes so hard that Kim can see it in the dim light.

“Well that's a shame,” Kim purrs, and the blush (and Trini's hurried movements to dig out her phone) only intensifies.

“It's — it’s just Zack,” Trini groans, before tossing the phone onto the mattress behind her. “Idiot,” she adds with a little pout, which Kim immediately kisses.

“What's he want?”

“Don't know.” She returns the kiss slowly, pout slipping away and hand coming up to rest on Kim's cheek. “Don't care.”

Kim laughs against Trini's lips. “It could be important.”

“Not as important as you.”

She says it earnestly. _Earnestly_. With a little blush and a soft smile, and it’s enough to surprise Kim to the point of forgetting to tease Trini for being such a sap in the first place. That, and Trini’s phone vibrates again.

“Oh my _god_ , seriously, Zack?”

Trini doesn’t bother reaching for the phone at all this time, but does twist slightly in Kim’s arms to better glare at the offending object.

“Still going to ignore him?”

“Yes.”

She turns a bit more until her back is firmly spooned against Kim’s front, and _this_ , at least, isn’t a surprise at all; it’d taken approximately one day into their relationship for Kim to realize that Trini was really into the whole snuggling aspect of being a couple. And it'd taken Kim just as short a time to recognize that the same could be said for herself, at least when it came to Trini.

“I’m sorry about your mom,” Trini mumbles, fingers running up and down the arm that Kim had automatically wrapped around her waist as soon as she’d twisted.

“Could have been worse.” She pushes a bit of Trini’s hair to the side so that she can press her lips against the girl’s neck (so that she can feel the tiny little shiver that still happens when she does so). “Could have been a lot worse.”

“Sure. But still. Kind of a dick move.”

Kim laughs, nuzzling a bit further into Trini’s skin. “Did you just call my mom a dick?”

“I said it was a dick _move_! And it was!” She’s quiet for a long moment, her fingers’ movements continuing. “You’re more than that, you know,” she blurts, head ducking down immediately after, despite there being no reason for the action when they aren’t face-to-face. “It’s not all some… game, or whatever. Not everything has to… matter like that.”

“Might as well use everything you have. In every way you can. Nothing wrong with that.” The silence that follows is clear in its meaning, and Kim’s voice turns gentle when she continues. “Not that that’s the point of this. At _all_.” She presses more firmly into Trini’s back and presses a soft kiss to her cheek. “Don’t even go there, Trin.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Trini grumbles, but tilts her head to give Kim’s lips further room to roam. “All I’m saying is…”

A loud crash sounds from outdoors, and by the time the subsequent familiar swearing reaches their ears, not two seconds later, both girls are already up, out of the bed, and ready to attack whomever it is that’s outside Kim’s window. (This mentality does not shift much once they recognize the figure on the ground there.)

“What the hell _is_ this tree, man? What are all these crazy burs? Is this some kind of security measure installed by your parents when you were like… two? Who thinks that far ahead for guys — or girls, _sorry_ — trying to climb through a girl’s window? What the _hell_ , Kim?”

Kim leans out and makes sure to rolls her eyes _especially_ hard, in the hopes that Zack might see it.

“We were kind of in the middle of something, idiot,” Trini hisses, but then seems to immediately regret it, even when Zack (uncharacteristically) has nothing to say on the matter, and only stands, rubbing his back. “ _No_. Not that something. What do you _want_?”

“Hold on, I’m coming up.”

This time, Zack just jumps, ignoring the tree altogether, and manages to get a grip on the windowsill, allowing Trini and Kim to pull him through (with some reluctance).

“Rita better be launching herself down from the freaking moon,” Trini mumbles as she hoists him up. “Because otherwise…”

But now that he’s closer, it’s easy to see that Zack doesn’t at all look himself (the lack of a grin at finding Trini and Kim in the same bedroom being the biggest red flag), and Trini and Kim both immediately drop their (faux-) surly attitudes.

“Hey, wait, dude, what’s going on?”

“Are you alright? Did something happen?”

“Is — is your mom okay?”

“Are Billy and Jason…?”

“Guys!” Zack takes a step back, eyes wide. “Chill. It’s nothing like that, alright? I just… shit, Trin, why didn’t you answer your _phone_?” he whines. “I just… look, something weird happened tonight and I just…”

The girls stare at him expectantly and he scratches at his head in discomfort.

“I accidentally — I kissed someone through a wall, okay?”

Kim blinks.

Trini blinks.

They both slowly turn to look at each other.

And promptly burst out laughing.

“Guys!” Zack whines again. “This isn’t funny! What do I _do_?”

“Well,” Kim gasps in laughter. “I do have one solution.”

“It worked for us,” Trini adds with a smirk. “Though you’ll have to ask Jason or Billy. Since our exact solution is _taken_.”

“Right.”

Zack groans, throwing back his head. “Okay, fine, just _tell me_.”

“Well,” Kim begins slowly, then turns to wink at Trini. “Sounds to me like you need some kissing lessons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... that's the end. :) 
> 
> Thanks for going on this fun trope tour through Garbage City with me, y'all. I have had an incredible amount of fun with this fic, fandom, and ship, and even though this silly thing is over, don't think for a second that there isn't more Trini/Kim to come from me. I'm obsessed, okay? I do have plans to actually write that band AU I've been writing little drabbles for, in an epistolic-type fic form, and I'll be collab-ing on that with someone VERY excellent, so I'm super excited. You guys can also shoot me prompts and such on tumblr (thecousinsdangereux.tumblr.com) if you're looking for something in particular. I can't promise I'll write it, because my mind is fickle, but you never know! 
> 
> Anyways, thanks again for the warm words, kudos, likes, comments, asks, reblogs, etc. You guys really make writing silly fanfiction feel like something special, and I can't thank you enough.


End file.
